Ghost (Zombies)
The Ghost is a special enemy that appears in the mansion in Buried. They fly close to the ground and float towards the player in a speed slightly faster than an average Zombie, and slow down once the player aims at them. For every hit the Ghost gets on a player, 2000 points are subtracted from their points count. If the player is out of points, they will do damage akin to regular zombies. They seem to spawn infinitely until the player leaves the house in which they dwell; the large house and the maze behind it that contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It is advised that all players store their points in the Bank before entering the house, unless they wish to Pack-a-Punch. Every four to five rounds, players can obtain a Random Perk Bottle power-up by entering the house when the lights are on. This will cause all zombies to disappear when a player enters and Ghosts will eventually drop the Perk Bottle once all players are outside and the last Ghost is killed. In co-op, when entering the mansion when the lights are on, multiple Ghosts spawn even outside of the mansion, targeting all players. The Ghosts spawn one at a time for each player, meaning there will be roughly four times as many when there are four players. If the player gets a bullseye on the dartboard in the saloon behind the small white line with a Ballistic Knife, the saloon piano starts playing on its own. If the player gets to the mansion piano within approximately 90 seconds, the player will see a Ghost playing the piano. They can get a free perk, even after purchasing four, by tipping her 10 points.File:Tipping a Ghost for perk BOII If the player kills a Ghost, they will receive a free grenade. Appearance The 'Ghost' is a floating woman with brunette hair and pale white skin. They are dressed in typical half mourning attire; a dark dress with a veil and capelet. If close enough, the player may notice that she has tears streaming down from her left eye. They have purple blood and they dissipate upon death. They seem to resemble ghosts more than zombies, unlike most prior enemies. At times, it is possible to hear them talk quietly, uttering phrases such as "This is my house." and "You do not belong here." Gallery Ghost infront of a house Buried BOII.png Mistress_Buried_BOII.PNG Ghost being killed Buried BOII.png|Ghost being slowed down by the Paralyzer. Ghost playing piano Buried BOII.png|Ghost playing the piano in an Easter egg. Ghost Buried model BOII.png|Render of the Ghost's model. Trivia *She randomly appears in a window of the house while outside the vicinity, and disappears at random. *Whilst the Paralyzer is being fired directly towards her, the player will temporarily disable her from taking 2000 points. *The Galvaknuckles will be a one-hit kill on a Ghost up until round 16 or 17, at which point they also take more than one direct shot from the Ray Gun. *The Monkey Bomb does not attract the Ghost. *When viewed in theater they will sometime have blue glowing orbs in front of their eyes. This is likely just theater mode confusing the Ghost for Zombies. *When Ghosts are spawning in the town, they can be seen spawning out of the dirt spawn points for Zombies in a black and purple cloud. *When a Ghost successfully takes 2,000 points, it can be briefly seen raising up its arms while glowing purple. *If a player that a Ghost was chasing gets downed, the ghost will hover over them, and not move again until said player is revived. *In a radio in Tag Der Toten, it is confirmed that the Ghost was accidentally created by Jebediah Brown in an attempt to resurrect his mother. References Category:Zombies Mode Enemies